


Права и обязанности

by littledoctor



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Тони нуждается в утешении… на том единственном языке, который он понимает.





	Права и обязанности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Privilege and Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519527) by simmysim. 

> По мотивам выпусков с 160 по 200 первого тома, когда Тони развязался во второй раз. Основной таймлайн — несколько лет спустя восстановления статуса-кво, то есть, Стив жив, Роуди не киборг, Гражданская война не упоминается и т.д.

Чтобы выбраться из Ирландии, Джиму Роудсу в конце концов приходится угнать G650. Он проводит на нем шесть часов, не отводя взгляда от пустого международного воздушного пространства и неспокойных бликующих международных волн внизу. Голова гудит от той боли, которой обзаводишься, если залежаться в больнице, руки бесчувственным и бесполезным грузом висят по бокам — все тот же яд, из-за которого он и загремел в госпиталь.

Тони улетел в Нью-Йорк неделей или около раньше на собственном самолете, оставив Джима одного; у него, вероятно, не было выбора, но Джим все равно проводит весь последний участок перелета, матеря Тони на чем свет стоит, просто чтобы не заснуть, затейливо жонглирует глаголами и анатомическими терминами, то злясь всерьез, то развлекаясь.

Но все раздражение улетучивается, стоит открыть двери Старк Индастриз.

При виде Роуди Тони улыбается так широко, так радостно, так... пьяно, и спотыкается на ровном месте, неуклюже сграбастывая его в объятия. 

— Роуди! Ты вернулся! Где ты был? Как ты? Ты поправился?

Он без сомнений пьян, и Джиму хочется стукнуть себя по голове за то, что не понял сразу, до того, как учуял запах, липнувший к коже и волосам Тони словно лосьон после бритья. И все же, облегчение и радость в голосе Тони искренни, и почему-то сердиться на него за то, что он ушел, что ему хватило ума снова взяться за бутылку, больше не получается. Злость сменяет чувство вины: нечего было разлеживаться на больничной койке!

Чувство это иррационально, но оно никуда не денется, только укоренится глубже, когда все будет обговорено и сделано, когда Тони дойдет до края и сорвется в пропасть; и окрепнет больше, потому что Джим знает — если бы в ту неделю он оказался рядом, если бы был с ним в те проклятые семь дней ада...

Тони все равно бы досталось, но он не очутился бы на улице, замерзающий, пьяный и безумный. А Джим валялся в больнице. Если бы только он был с ним! Вина, да. Именно это чувствует человек, не сделавший то, что должен, уклонившийся от своих обязательств. Вина, потому что именно в этот момент Джим отчетливо осознает возложенную на него ответственность, ту, на которую он подписался собственными руками: Тони Старка.

И все же, в первые секунды, прежде чем заметить очевидное, Джим невольно улыбается, потому что успевает только понять, насколько на самом деле важен для Тони, и в это мгновение это почему-то кажется привилегией, а не обязательством.

*

Несколько лет, сражений, костюмов из стали, смертей, возрождений, бизнеса, ошибок и зависимостей спустя Джим снова стоит у его порога. Улыбка, которой приветствует его Старк, совсем не пьяная, не широкая и не особо искренняя. В ней ощущается напряжение, как и в его глазах. Но по крайней мере Тони честно пытается.

— Джим, — говорит он. — Какая приятная неожиданность.

— Слыхал, что случилось, — отвечает Джим. И если бы только раз. Когда он проснулся, на телефоне было тридцать восемь пропущенных звонков и пятнадцать голосовых сообщений. На телефоне для экстренных случаев, для супергейройских дел, для дел, связанных с Тони; на важном телефоне. Все от разных Мстителей и Джарвиса, все в расплывчатых терминах упоминающие сражение где-то в горах, в чужой стране, может, в чужой реальности, сражение против женщины, равной по силе богу, против той, что была когда-то другом. Во всех ненавязчиво интересовались, не найдется ли у Джима свободной минутки заскочить к Тони и проверить, не занят ли тот чем-то опасным — для себя или окружающего мира. «Загляни, как он там» было особенно популярной формулировкой. — Выходные не задались?

Тони весь будто сдувается, натужная улыбка испаряется. Он больше не пытается притвориться, что все в порядке. 

— Ага, — отвечает он. 

Вид у него просто убитый, значит, дело куда хуже, чем представлял себе Джим даже после всех полученных предупреждений. Тони не демонстрирует раны; он прячет боль поглубже, пытается справиться с ней, починить, как неполадку в системе, раскладывая на составные части или отвлекаясь чем-то другим, пока накопленное не взрывается прямо ему в лицо, потому что нельзя починить боль. И поймать его до взрыва способен только натренированный взгляд. То, что сейчас по Тони видно, насколько ему плохо, говорит само за себя; он выглядит так, словно его пропустили через мясорубку; на неприкрытое страдание на лице больно смотреть.

Джим все равно смотрит, боясь представить, какой вред мог причинить человек, знакомый со всеми демонами Тони Старка и не имеющий моральных ограничений использовать их против него, и решает, что не будет ждать приглашения войти. Он подступает ближе к Тони, ногой захлопывая за собой дверь.

Тони только закрывает глаза, тянется к нему и тяжко вздыхает. Он не тяжелый, и, когда стоит вот так, опустив голову и сгорбившись, ему очень удобно положить подбородок на плечо. Такое себе объятие.

На кофейном столике, прекрасно различимом из двери — это квартира в центре, поменьше основной, — видны разбросанные детали. Тони, наверное, торопился открыть дверь. У Джима поджимает живот — можно ли ему надеяться, что Тони ждал его, если сам он сомневался, приходить или нет, вплоть до шестого сообщения?

— Я даже не могу отличить, что настоящее, что нет, — бормочет Тони ему в плечо глубоко несчастным голосом.

Да уж, Джиму это знакомо.

— Ты настоящий, — говорит он. — И я тоже.

С их работой это не первый и не последний раз, когда кто-то залезает тебе в голову, и иногда ты встряхиваешься и идешь дальше, а иногда… иногда закрываешь занавески и смотришь кунг-фу фильмы с корявыми субтитрами, собирая что-то навороченное и крохотное из деталек. 

На экране проходят заключительные титры «Боксера-убийцы», которого сменяют «Мужчины из монастыря, или смертельное искусство», когда раздается настойчивый, тяжелый стук в дверь. Тони тут же подскакивает, забывая про свои игрушки и, судя по тому, как он бросается к двери, Джим ожидает увидеть на пороге очередные «ножки недели», потому что Тони есть Тони, а когда Тони плохо, ему хочется простой человеческой близости.

Хотел бы Джим, чтобы вид Стива Роджерса, даже в цивильном заслоняющего собой горизонт, стал сюрпризом.

— Ты выключил телефон, — вид у кэпа сердитый, но Джим без труда читает за ним искреннее волнение. — Ты никогда не выключаешь телефон.

Тони начинает извиняться, но кэпу явно не хватает терпения дослушать, и он сграбастывает его в объятие.

Джима не покидает странное ощущение, что он подслушивает, хотя разве можно подслушивать, как два человека обнимаются, тем более если они стоят прямо перед тобой? Тони постепенно отмирает. Руки повисают вдоль тела, а потом вцепляются кэпу в нижний край футболки. Да уж. Джим переводит взгляд на титры.

Диск успевает проиграть дешевенькую закольцованную мелодию, сопровождающую меню выбора фильма, дважды, прежде чем Тони выпускают.

— Я оставил включенным коммуникатор, — говорит Тони и возвращается к гостиную. Он усаживается прямо рядом с Джимом, не в одно из кресел, и не на другой конец дивана, где сидел до этого. Так близко, что Джим чувствует исходящее от него тепло, чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы, когда Тони двигается.

Кэп же не видит никого и ничего, кроме Тони, судя по тому, что Джима замечает только войдя внутрь и начав снимать пальто.

— Привет, Джим, — произносит он, секунду нехарактерным для себя образом пялясь на него. — Прости, не сразу заметил.

— Кэп, — кивает Джим. Почему ему так неловко? Он нормально относится к Капитану Америке — впрочем, надо быть психом или наци, то есть, все-таки психом, чтобы его не любить, просто они так толком и не сошлись, а сейчас Джима не покидает ощущение, что Кэп ждет, чтобы он встал и оставил их двоих наедине.

Ах да, выходные кэпа не задались точно так же, как у Тони. Наверное, Роджерсу его присутствие кажется вторжением в их личную скорбь. Джиму плевать; скорбь Тони касается его не меньше, хотя бы потому, что, если ее игнорировать, последствия с большой вероятностью придется разгребать именно ему. 

Джим устраивается на диване поудобнее. Кэп наконец занимает место на другом конце, рядом с Тони, который снова берется за металл и провода, кажется, так ничего и не заметив.

*

Тони легко ненавидеть.

Он с легкостью получает все, чего хочет, даже не прося; конечно, он бы и не стал просить, просто люди тянутся к нему, его обаянию и интеллекту, его неугасимому желанию поступать правильно. И рано или поздно ты обнаруживаешь, что маршируешь под его барабаны, вытягиваешь на себе то, что никогда не думал возможным, жертвуешь большим, чем у тебя есть, и делаешься сильнее, получаешь больше, чем имел, когда начинал. И да, разумеется, он ни разу тебя не попросит, просто ему нужно, чтобы ты это сделал, а за это нельзя ненавидеть.

Но именно поэтому ненавидеть его так легко.

Легко воспринимать все сотворенное добро как должное, легко демонизировать за ошибки. Легко смешать Тони-человека со Старк Индастриз, небоскребом в две мили высотой, гаражом, забитым дорогими тачками, бесконечным списком знаменитостей на быстром наборе, бездонным банковским счетом, игрушками, блистательным интеллектом, бесчисленными толпами поклонников и прихлебателей.

Легко принять уверенность в себе за заносчивость, хандру за неблагодарность, и, когда кто-то залечивает все твои раны, укутывает в защитный кокон, говорит, что отныне и навсегда ты в безопасности, обещает подарить тебе весь белый свет — разве не логично обидеться на него, занозив палец?

У Джима тоже была однажды причина для ненависти, веская причина, но теперь это просто вошло в привычку: скалиться при одном только упоминании имени Тони Старка; ловить его промахи в каждом жесте, каждом слове. Его личный злодей, мальчик для битья на все случаи жизни. Слепая ярость, смысла в которой ни на грош, однако ненавидеть Тони Старка приятно — он сам подставляется под ненависть, а гнев греет куда лучше логики. 

Он бы с удовольствием отпраздновал и этот провал. Хромоту, которую Старк старается скрыть, покрытую ссадинами, опухшую кожу на лице и шее, запекшуюся кровь у рта, кровавые прожилки в глазах. Старк готов сдаться, он держится из последних сил — и Джим как никогда хочет увидеть его поражение.

Но Старк как всегда все портит — он уже ненавидит себя больше, чем когда-либо сможет Джим.

*

Джим практически уверен, что кэп не в восторге от мучительно плохих фильмов про карате. Впрочем, учитывая, что большую часть времени он украдкой пялится на Тони, неудивительно, что фильм его не увлек. Кэп успевает заметить и озвучить пару недостоверных (или физически невозможных) моментов, а затем снова полностью переключается на Тони, продолжающего ковыряться в деталях.

Он, наверное, замечает, что на настрой Тони фильмы действуют положительным образом — к концу финальной сцены на лице у того появляется робкая, но настоящая улыбка, — поэтому не возражает вплоть до тех пор, пока Джим не поднимается, чтобы поставить на смену «Великолепного мясника».

— Еще один? — спрашивает кэп.

— Это же классика, кэп, — укоряет его Джим.

— Он прав, — подключается Тони. — То, что ты только что посмотрел, считается шедевром среди фанатов кунг-фу.

— Я не фанат кунг-фу, — бормочет Кэп.

— Разве ты не мастер рукопашного боя? — спрашивает Джим, опускаясь обратно на кушетку и краем глаза ловя выражение лица Тони — никто не должен так радоваться, когда его сдавливают между собой пехота и военная авиация. — Как тебе может не нравится?

— Мне нравится кунг-фу. Но то, что делают эти люди, к нему никакого отношения не имеет, — отвечает он. — Я никогда никому череп насквозь не пробивал. — К его огорчению, Джим и Тони синхронно улыбаются одному и тому же воспоминанию.

— Кстати, я уже сказал спасибо за эту коллекцию? — вспоминает Джим.

— Меньшее, что я мог сделать. — Тони не поднимает глаз от своей поделки. — После того, как продолбал твою старую.

— В смысле, после того, как ее практически выдрали у тебя из рук вместе со всем остальным.

Тони пожимает одним плечом, и вся его робкая радость снова улетучивается. Джим обменивается с кэпом недоуменным взглядом. Начинается новый фильм, но, каким бы образом они не влияли на Тони раньше, это уже не работает. Он все больше и больше уходит в себя, погружается в собственные мысли. Вот же черт.

Проходит еще с полчаса, кэп едва делает вид, что смотрит на экран. Когда в действии наступает короткое затишье, он ставит магнитофон на паузу. Уставившись на собственные руки, откашливается.

— Клинт сказал, что видел Бобби, — отважно начинает он в наступившей тишине. Джим чувствует, как застывает сидящий рядом Тони. — Ванда заставила его смотреть на нее...со Слейдом. Снова и снова. — Кэп собирается с духом и поворачивается к Тони, глядя ему в глаза. — Я видел своих родителей. Своих друзей, стареющих и умирающих у меня на глазах. А потом всех остальных. Время шло для всех, кроме меня. Вы, вы все…и ты… вы умерли, а я ничего не мог сделать. Баки, и Шерон, и Сэм, и… вы, вы все. Тор. Пока никого не осталось, пока на Земле не исчезли все, кроме меня. Только я и ошеломляющая пустота. Я думал, что сойду с ума. А потом, когда Стрэндж так долго не мог тебя вытянуть...

Тони с каждым словом замирает все больше и больше, превращаясь к концу монолога в статую. Вид дополняет пустой, безжизненный взгляд.

— Прости, — произносит Тони едва слышно. Снова повисает тяжелая тишина, а потом он, глубоко вздохнув, опять заговаривает, отстраненно, собранно: — Ванда вернула к жизни мою мать, моих родителей. Хэппи и Пеппер, и у них... трое чудесных детишек. Йинсен, Румико, Билл Фостер. Живые, рядом со своими любимыми. И сама Ванда, здоровая, такая, какой была. Бесконечное множество солдат и невинных жертв, и… всех тех, чья жизнь могла бы быть другой, если бы я не… не вмешивался, — Тони мотает головой, и появившиеся было в голосе истеричные нотки исчезают. — А потом, — продолжает он непринужденно, — она спросила, почему я ее не остановил, почему не помог, когда она во мне нуждалась. Настоящая Ванда еще была там, Стив. Она хотела, чтобы ее спасли.

— Тони...

— Нет, это была она. Она не исчезла совсем. Но я не смог… — Тони хватается руками за голову, упирается локтями в колени. — Но я не знал, что еще сделать...

— Тони, — начинает Джим. Тони резко поднимает голову, моргает, и Джим не сомневается, что он забыл, что в комнате еще кто-то есть. Джим продолжает, используя тон, которому его научил отец и отточила армия, с которым невозможно спорить, которым он осаживал своих солдат или сослуживцев, когда те забывали, где верх, где низ. — Ты сделал мир лучше.

Тони пялится на него. Сейчас он расплачется. Джим сам не до конца понимает, откуда знает, ничего напрямую об этом не говорит. Но Тони в самом деле начинает плакать, и Джим… Джим ненавидит, когда люди плачут, ему неловко, он чувствует себя бесполезным, однако с Тони это на удивление легко, может, потому, что тот плачет крайне редко. То, что сделала та ведьма… Джим уверен, Тони не солгал, просто опустил некоторые моменты, без сомнений те, что затронули его больше всего. Ему наверняка еще есть что рассказать. Но эту историю они никогда не услышат, Тони надежно спрячет ее внутри, еще одного своего личного демона.

Прежде чем он успевает произнести хоть слово, кэп берет дело в свои руки. Он кладет ладонь Тони на спину, и тот утыкается ему в плечо. Тони молчит, и, может, уже даже не плачет, но плечи его рвано дергаются. Учитывая, с какой силой...

Глаза кэпа закрыты, губы сжаты, будто он с трудом терпит боль.

Джиму стоит уйти.

Он как раз собирается, когда Тони поворачивает голову, и Джим почти чувствует, как он коротко целует кэпа в шею.

*

Губы Тони скользят по шее Джима. Так нельзя. Борода царапается, цепляется за воротник. Руки — большие, замозолевшие руки мужчины — скользят вверх, останавливаясь на лице. Тони вжимается в него с такой слепой жадностью, что Джим невольно, как бы это ни было нелепо, вспоминает выпускной, неловкую возню, смущенный, срывающийся от возбуждения смех. 

Это ошибка.

Но, может, любая ошибка лучше пустоты в глазах Тони, которая поселилась там с тех пор, как они узнали про Морли… с тех пор, как их возненавидела Клай. Лучше, чем то, что теперь Тони приходится звать дважды, чтобы он откликнулся, и даже после этого он разговаривает с тобой медленно, тихо и спокойно. Это наводит жуть.

Джим не ожидал, что посиделки на диване и мрачное «ты как?» закончатся тем, что они начнут лапать друг друга, хотя, если подумать, стоило бы.

Штука в том, что Тони одинок. Он провел в одиночестве большую часть жизни, и, хотя они никогда это не обсуждали, Джим почти уверен, что хоть какую-то близость с другим живым существом Тони испытывал только спустив штаны.

Джим не сталкер, но против природы не попрешь — если он видит перед собой проблему, он разбирает ее на составные части и пытается понять, откуда что взялось. Родители Тони всегда были холодны. В школе его окружали придурки. И человеку, столь нуждающемуся в человеческом тепле, само собой разумеется, после такой жизни секс покажется круче любого наркотика. Круче любого другого способа обрести покой. Уверенность. Со словами Тони имел дело всю свою жизнь. Слова можно можно извратить. Словами можно обмануть. 

И, по какой-то причине, несмотря на весь свой богатый печальный опыт, Тони Старк считает, что нельзя обмануть в сексе.

По крайней мере, думает Джим, в этот раз он обратился к тем, кто не выстрелит ему потом в спину. По крайней мере, он не пытается утопить горе в вине.

И все же.

Он ловит Тони за руку, крепко удерживает в своей.

— Так нельзя.

*

Кэп поднимает голову, откровенно не понимая, как от утешения они перешли к сексу, и Джима разбирает смех, потому что он сомневается, что Тони когда-нибудь сможет отделить одно от другого.

— Тони, ты...

— Стив, пожалуйста, — обрывает его Тони, почти прижимаясь губами к его щеке, упираясь ладонью в невозможно широкую грудь. — Пожалуйста.

Джим встает, чтобы уйти, но Тони хватает его за запястье так быстро, как не должен быть способен ни один немодифицированный человек. Тони смотрит на него, оседлав — с позволения — колени кэпа, смотрит потемневшими горящими глазами. 

— Без обид, Тони, но вуйаеризм — не мое.

Тони медленно, очень медленно подносит его руку ко рту и всасывает указательный и средний палец. Свободной рукой он с такой силой стискивает кэпову майку, что у него белеют костяшки.

Капитан и Джим обмениваются взглядами поверх его головы.

— Тони, я не… — начинает кэп, и, наверное, что-то прорывается в его тоне, потому что Тони отпускает руку Джима и замирает, и Джим вдруг понимает с необыкновенной отчетливостью, какого масштаба вред они могут сейчас причинить. Насколько открытым для удара оставил себя Тони и с каким исчезающе малым количеством людей он может позволить себе быть настолько беззащитным. Кэп, похоже, думает в ту же сторону, судя по тому, какое несчастное делается у него лицо.

Если по-простому, Тони их просит. Ну, вот нужно ему. И, боже им помоги, это кажется правильным. Все равно что прикрыть спину, быть рядом, когда потребуется. Это Джим может дать, хочет дать. Не переложить решение проблемы на кого-то другого только потому, что есть риск немного — хорошо, изрядно, — запачкаться. Пусть это ошибка, но сейчас Джим готов ее совершить. Готов встретиться с последствиями, потому что какими бы они ни были, они ничто в сравнении с тем, что Тони все эти годы делал для него, не задумываясь, не спрашивая, ничего не жалея. Да, об этом легко забыть за всей ерундой, которую он творил, и тем не менее.

Джим наклоняется, упирается коленом в диван, берет лицо Тони в ладони и целует, чувствуя, как Тони едва не взлетает от благодарности.

Кэп выглядит одновременно преданным и недоумевающим.

— Роудс, оставь нас на минуту.

— Без проблем. — Джим, крепко сжав напоследок руку Тони, отправляется на кухню, находит в холодильнике бутылку воды и старается не думать о том, что произошло, происходит или собирается произойти.

Он приканчивает половину бутылки, доходит до дверного проема, а они все еще разговаривают.

Поначалу Джим не может разобрать ни слова, настолько тихо Тони говорит.

— Я так не думаю, — мягко выговаривает ему кэп. — Мне бы в голову такое не пришло.

Голос Тони становится громче, напряженней, торопливей, Господи, что же показала ему эта ведьма? «… нужно, мне так нужно, иначе у меня крыша съедет, больше никого… у меня больше никого нет. Пожалуйста, Стив».

— Роудс...

— Нет никого как ты, Стив, — отвечает Тони. — Ты нужен мне, Стив, и он тоже нужен. Пожалуйста, не уходи, не оставляй меня.

Повисает долгая, долгая пауза.

— Что… о чем конкретно ты просишь?

— Хочу вас обоих, — отвечает Тони. — Одновременно.

Снова пауза. Какое-то время спустя Тони добавляет что-то еще, слишком тихо, чтобы Джим услышал.

Потом опять наступает тишина, и когда Джим наконец поворачивает за угол, кэп целует Тони, так нежно, будто тот может рассыпаться в любой момент.

*

Джим отрывает охранника от земли за шею, угрожает и ругается с персоналом, но в конце концов его пропускают к Тони в палату, а Джим всегда считал, что цель оправдывает средства.

Трубки тянутся изо рта, и носа, и рук, тошнотворно бледных и худых… Джим чувствует себя так, будто опоздал, слишком задержался на последней миссии, но Тони без сознания уже двое суток, и если он когда-то и опоздал, то разве что много месяцев назад, когда все только начиналось.

— Тони, — произносит он тихо, не ожидая ответа и не получая его.

Вина, да. Потому что где-то очень глубоко внутри, какая-то темная его часть хотела костюм Железного Человека настолько, чтобы сейчас Джим задумался, не поспособствовал ли он каким-то образом всему этому. Не нуждался ли Тони в чем-то, чего он не мог дать? Чего не захотел дать? Неужели эта его часть так отчаянно хотела летать, что он сознательно допустил, чтобы Тони пал?

Медицинское оборудование перегружает датчики костюма, заставляя анализировать каждый показатель, каждую функцию, Джим практически слышит в голове биение его сердца, и больше не может делать вид, будто он ни при чем.

Если Тони умрет сейчас здесь, умрет от переохлаждения, потому что был слишком пьян, чтобы искать приют… Умрет как какой-то безвестный бродяга, а не человек, способный сотворить технологическое чудо из коробки металлолома… умрет как трус, а не тот герой, которого он всегда знал, пока сам Джим играл в ролевые игры с командой, Тони же и основанной...

Если он придержал хоть что-то, в чем Тони нуждался, хоть грамм поддержки, хотя бы одно слово, одно прикосновение, даже если намерение сидело так глубоко в его подсознании, что он сам этого не знал… и Тони умрет...

Джим думает, что этого, пожалуй, хватит, чтобы взяться за бутылку самому.

*

Редко используемая спальня располагалась в одиннадцати шагах от гостиной по коридору. В ней стояла огромная постель, застеленная простынями, на которых, не сомневался Джим, никто не спал.

Не важно, каковы твои предпочтения, черт, даже твой биологический вид, тело Капитана Америки — произведение искусства. Шесть футов три дюйма стопроцентных американских мышц и силы, и голым Роджерс почему-то выглядит даже более собранным, чем в голубых джинсах. И хотя с телом Тони Джим знаком, все же раньше он видел его голым только в самые неприятные моменты их жизни. Тони красивый — длинные ноги, узкие бедра, широкие плечи, — особенно если видишь все это богатство не потому, что очередной злодей сорвал с него броню.

Джима не назовешь скромником, однако их обмен взглядами… будь там только Тони — одно дело. Но Капитан Америка, пялящийся на твой член — это слегка сюрреалистично, мягко говоря, поэтому Джим быстро пересекает комнату и садится на кровать.

— Как все произойдет? — спрашивает он.

— Осторожно, — тут же вступает кэп. Кэпа природа не обделила. Джима тоже. — Медленно.

— Да, но, думаю, Джим имел в виду логистику, — отвечает Тони, бесстыдно разглядывая насколько именно природа была щедра. Похоже, увиденное его нисколько не пугает. Кажется, именно этого он и ждал. Предвкушал. Хотел.

Встающая перед глазами картина того, что они собираются сделать, почти ослепляет Джима вкупе с накатившей тяжелой волной желания. 

— Я имею в виду, где… — Боже, насколько же неловко им будет, если он даже не может произнести это вслух? — У тебя хоть смазка здесь есть?

Смазка, разумеется, есть. Новый, запечатанный флакон лежит в прикроватной тумбочке, и у Джима мелькает мысль, не включена ли смазка в какой-нибудь чек-лист, список того, что всегда должно быть в каждом доме Тони Старка, не заботится ли об этом отдельный ассистент.

— Окажете честь, полковник? — спрашивает Тони, ухмыляясь так, будто не был еще пару минут назад на грани истерики, и вкладывает флакон ему в руку. Матрас тяжело прогибается — Кэп забирается в кровать, устраиваясь в изголовье, позади Тони. Выражение лица у того мгновенно меняется: Тони закрывает глаза, подается назад, навстречу протянутой руке.

Кэп гладит его по спине, ухмылка Тони исчезает, как не бывало, и Джиму вдруг становится ужасно грустно от того, что это единственная разновидность утешения, которую Тони способен принять без вопросов. Джим быстро загоняет эту мысль подальше и берется за смазку, зная, что жалости тот не потерпит точно.

Тони разворачивается к нему лицом, выставив обнаженную задницу Джиму, почти целомудренно целует кэпа в подбородок, потом в губы, явно удивляясь тому, что кэп охотно раскрывает их навстречу, а потом, судя по стону, перехватывает инициативу.

— Это безумие, — произносит Кэп, но руки с плеч Тони не убирает, и взгляд его все так же сосредоточен. — Мы же не дети, — добавляет он, но не останавливает Тони, который продолжает покрывать невесомыми поцелуями его грудь, подтянутый живот. Дальше голова Тони перекрывает обзор, но по тому, как Кэп ахает, Джим и так догадывается, что тот целует следом.

— Тони, — произносит Кэп, но теперь это уже не протест.

Сейчас, когда Тони стоит на четвереньках, отставив задницу, Джиму прекрасно видно, как наливается кровью его член, становясь все больше, толще, только от того, что Тони пробует кэпа на вкус. Что ж, пожалуй, это отвлечет его от того, что предстоит его заднице. 

Смазав пальцы и попутно закапав смазкой покрывало, Джим засовывает в него сразу два. Его встречает привычное сопротивление, жар и невозможная теснота, то, что и делает это действо настолько запретным, заставляет думать, возможно ли это, должно ли это вообще происходить.

У Джима пересыхает во рту, стоить представить на месте пальцев свой член. Представить, как они вставят ему вдвоем. В мысли о том, что Тони будет раскрыт для двух членов одновременно, есть что-то нелепо извращенное, будящее темноту внутри. Джиму вдруг очень хочется посмотреть, как Тони будет пытаться.

Для человека с настолько богатым опытом Тони на удивление узкий. Может, он нервничает. Или уже отключился, утонул в ощущениях, сосредоточился на движениях: вверх-вниз над пахом кэпа; может, он и сам ничего не может с этим сделать.

Джим внимательно следит за его реакциями — сказать, конечно, Тони сейчас ничего не может, но то, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы на бедрах дает понять, что можно добавить еще палец; то, как он начинает подаваться назад, шире расставляет ноги — что Тони этого отчаянно хочет.

Тони принимает три пальца, потом четыре, Джим старается как может, чтобы не причинить боли, чтобы сопротивление ушло, и наконец Тони расслабляется и, коротко простонав, отдается на его милость. Джим тоже тихо стонет, представив, что будет, если зайти дальше, проверить, сколько еще он способен принять. Как будет стонать, если засунуть в него руку целиком, каким… каким раскрытым будет.

Джим сглатывает. Вынимает пальцы и успокаивающе кладет ладонь ему на поясницу, когда Тони недовольно стонет. У него на замену есть кое-что получше.

Он входит в него, старательно не глядя на кэпа и вместо этого уставившись на бледную спину. Смотрит, как мышцы на ней напрягаются, сворачиваются в узлы еще до того, как член сжимает чужая плоть.

В комнате тихо, не считая их тяжелого дыхания и приглушенных стонов. Тяжелая, удушающая тишина, от которой перехватывает горло не меньше, чем от того, как невозможно жарко стискивает его собой Тони, когда он вдавливается внутрь. 

Все получается лучше не придумаешь: Кэп неожиданно кончает — коротко, сдерживаясь, дергает бедрами, стискивает зубы, — а Джим вставляет до упора, прижимается яйцами к заднице. Тони, как он и предполагал, и не думает отстраниться. Он шумно сглатывает, то ли выставляясь, то ли просто полностью погрузившись в процесс. Впрочем, то, как он все сильнее сжимается на члене без сомнений говорит о том, что происходящее ему по душе. На секунду Джим решает, что Тони сейчас кончит следом, выльется на простынь от одного только вкуса. Но нет, член у него все так же стоит колом, капает смазкой на кровать.

Джим хватает его за бедра, стараясь не обращать внимания на стоны, на то, как он постоянно, ритмично стискивает его собой, и из последних сил пытается не кончить.

— Черт тебя подери, Тони, — ворчит он.

Интересно, вот это непонятное ерзанье под ним должно считаться извинением? Тони ненадолго расслабляется, но продолжает двигаться, и это почти так же плохо. Джим легонько шлепает по виляющей заднице. 

— Перестань, — командует он, игнорируя слегка недовольный взгляд Кэпа.

Тони с расстроенным стоном наконец выпускает член кэпа изо рта. Господи. Слизывает упущенные капли, попавшие кэпу на низ живота. Тот смотрит на него не моргая темными от похоти глазами, комкая простыню, и Джиму приходит на ум кошка, наблюдающая за крохотной вертлявой птичкой. Даже слизав последнюю каплю, Тони продолжает работать языком, наверное, ему просто нравится соленый вкус пота и Капитана Америки. Наконец, он успокаивается и укладывается щекой ему на бедро.

— Как мы… — Тони не успевает договорить, потому что Джим садится на корточки и тянет его за собой, спиной к груди, усаживая Тони себе на колени и проникая невозможно глубоко. Джим стискивает зубы, но Тони только бесстыдно стонет и роняет голову ему на плечо.

Кэп вдруг поджимает губы и садится. Вид у него угрожающий, и мгновение Джим почти не сомневается, что сейчас ему врежут.

Но это тут же проходит. Кэп сосредоточенно раздвигает ноги Тони шире и без лишних разговоров умудряется втиснуть внутрь палец, затем еще один, потом еще. Дополнительное давление, движение, растяжение — все это приятно, да что там, просто охренительно, но Джим старается думать о чем угодно, кроме этого. Долбаная штукатурка на стенах. Имя водителя такси, высадившего кварталом раньше. Что угодно, только не это сумасшедшее давление и вспышки удовольствия.

Тони хватает ртом воздух. Джим смыкает руки на дрожащем животе, легонько кусает в шею, изо всех сил стараясь отвлечь, не причинив еще больше боли. 

Тони поворачивает голову к нему, и Джим вдруг понимает в точности, что сводило с ума всех его бесчисленных подружек. Этот взгляд, этот долбаный взгляд, голубые глаза смотрят не отрываясь, затягивают в себя, и Джиму кажется, еще немного — и он задохнется, и… да. Вот чего хотел Тони. В чем нуждался. Вот его способ сблизиться с другим человеком, получить утешение. Джим не сомневается, что кэп будет в бешенстве, но, не в силах с собой совладать, тянет Тони за шею к себе и глубоко целует.

— Так, ладно, мы… — откашливается Кэп. Поцелуй прерывается, они оба тяжело дышат. — Ты нормально? Готов?

Тони дергано кивает.

Кэп придвигается, устраивает одно здоровенное бедро поверх бедра Джима, второе под ним. Тони сдавлен между ними. Не влезет. Не влезет, ни за что, но кэп… головка все сильнее давит на и без того растянутое отверстие, член движется вверх, и Капитан Америка, восстановительному периоду которого позавидует четырнадцатилетка, оказывается внутри. Тони обливается потом, дрожит всем телом и так стискивает плечи кэпа, что у того наверняка останутся синяки.

Он еще шире расставляет ноги, без всякой на то нужды — просто безуспешно пытаясь сбежать от нарастающего давления проникающего в него члена, уверен Джим. Кэп несет какую-то успокаивающую чушь, покрывает поцелуями его шею, но Тони по-прежнему напряжен, мышцы на спине словно закаменели. Джим уже начинает беспокоиться, не совершили ли он ошибку, когда он издает стон.

Глаза его все так же закрыты будто от боли, но то, как он дышит… как охает. Отрывистые, высокие звуки, гораздо больше похожие на «хорошо-о-о», чем на «больнобольнобольно».

— Б...бо-о-оже… — выдавливает Тони

— Не двигайся, — командует Кэп, и Джим с трудом сдерживает сотню подходящих едких ответов. Вместо этого он только кивает, и старается дышать и не думать, что сейчас Тони Старк распялен на его и Капитана Америки членах.

— Это безумие, — настает его черед говорить. Джим опускает руки с живота Тони ниже, на бедра, убирает обратно, наткнувшись на ладони Кэпа. Тони глубоко, протяжно стонет и валится на Кэпа. Тот подхватывает его и вздрагивает. Без сомнения от удовольствия, которое приносит сейчас малейшее движение Тони. Пытаясь сдержаться.

— Сейчас, давайте, сейчас, — настаивает Тони, с закрытыми глазами кивая собственному решению. Он чуть приподнимается, опускается, и Кэп едва ли не шипит.

— Нет, не так, — он мотает головой, без видимых усилий удерживая Тони за бедра.

Тони отчаянно всхлипывает. 

— Нет, нет, вы должны двигаться… не можете же вы просто… так много, мне нужно… пожалуйста, трахните меня.

Кэп гортанно стонет, а у Джима пересыхает во рту.

— Обязательно, но не так, ты себе навредишь. Не двигайся, мы просто… будем раскачиваться.

Подчиняясь приказу капитана, Джим начинает медленно, ровно двигаться, кэп быстро его зеркалит, и теперь Тони стонет почти без перерыва. Бедра его так напряжены, что кажутся каменными. За плечи кэпа он цепляется что есть сил, потому что уже не может стоять без поддержки. 

Двигаться хуже. Оставаясь неподвижным, Джим мог хоть как-то держать себя в руках, на что-то отвлечься. Сейчас, толкаясь в раскрытое жадное тело, Джим не сводит взгляда с блестящей от пота кожи Тони. Ему приходится следить, чтобы движения не были слишком резкими, чтобы они не причинили Тони вред, приходится бороться с животным желанием нагнуть его и просто и без затей выебать. Стоны Тони вдруг смолкают. Джим поднимает голову и видит, что Кэп снова целует его, мокро, без всякого изящества, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Тони обхватывает его за шею.

Джим тянет руку вниз, смыкая ладонь на его напряженном, сочащемся смазкой члене, и Тони дергает головой, орет Кэпу в ключицу, сжимается на них невозможно туго.

Мир сереет; Джим срывается и кончает, даже в блаженстве оргазма чувствуя себя слегка обманутым: он ведь так долго держался! Ему не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось так рано.

Давление на член становится слишком чувствительным, почти болезненным. Поморщившись, Джим осторожно выходит. Кэп и Тони отвечают стонами на каждое движение, Кэп, зажмурившись, комкает в руках простыню.

Когда Джим, высвободившись, наконец валится без сил на кровать рядом с по-прежнему соединенными мужчинами, ощущение того, что он подглядывает, возвращается, еще более нелепое, чем раньше. Кэп почти тут же укладывает Тони на спину, тот обхватывает его ногами за талию, и Кэп трахает его, не сдерживаясь и не сводя глаз. Если не знать, ни за что не догадаешься, что Джим вообще с ними был.

Кэп что-то говорит Тони, мрачно, тихо, двигая бедрами так, что с каждым толчком Тони проезжается по кровати. Говорит что-то такое, от чего Тони ахает, кивает, и вцепляется в него еще крепче.

И снова Джим чувствует себя так, будто без спроса влез во что-то очень личное. Если бы он не был так вымотан, то встал бы и ушел, оставив их наедине. Вместо этого он только молча смотрит, как кэп кончает во второй раз, как следом, дрожа, кончает Тони.

Они оба укладываются на кровать, Тони между ними. Над комнатой повисает слегка ошеломленная тишина, нарушаемая только их тяжелым дыханием.

Джим уже думает, что они оба уснули, когда Тони произносит:

— Спасибо, — тихо и нежно.

Джим надеется, что то, как кэп крепче обхватывает его поперек живота, как сам он кладет ему руку на щеку, поглаживая большим пальцем за ухом, послужит достаточным ответом.


End file.
